


He Holds A Little Too Lightly

by KomaedaClear (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Entirely consensual, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, a lot of dialogue bc vocals, but its mostly smut, is vocals a kink, male reader - Freeform, rough, sort of praise kink but not really, youre the daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: Day off from work? Solution: hardcore daddy kink sex with your sappy boyfriend Jihoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is bc Markiplier is playing finding bigfoot on my phone rn and he said that except tightly instead of lightly but i misspelt it so enjoy
> 
> 7 pages and 2800+ words of smut
> 
> a request from tumblr

You and Jihoon both had a day off from work, which ended up with Jihoon tugging you into the bedroom.

“Daddy,” he hummed with a smile. “Let’s play. Pretty please?” He pouted cutely at you, tilting his head.

You decided to play coy and crossed your arms, furrowing your eyebrows in mock thought. “I’m not too sure. Daddy is very tired today.” You waited for a few seconds before continuing on. “Maybe my baby boy can convince Daddy otherwise?” You smirked when Jihoon immediately dropped to his knees and began undoing your jeans. He pulled them down to your feet and you helped shimmy them off your ankles, leaving you with boxers. He looked up at you with big eyes as he opened his mouth a little and sucked on the fabric surrounding your dick. You hummed in satisfaction, petting his pink hair gently. His saliva began soaking the fabric, and your dick started getting hard. “Good boy,” you murmured, still running your fingers through his hair. “Yeah baby, you make Daddy hard.” With your words spurring him on, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your boxers and pushed them down. Your cock sprang free, already half-hard, and you smiled down at him when he looked up at you with big doe eyes. “Go ahead baby. Give Daddy your pretty little mouth.”

Still maintaining eye contact, he wrapped a hand around your base and gave a small stroke, pecking your tip and giving it a little kitten lick. You grunted at the feeling of his hand and lips, and let your fingers drag a little harder along his pink hairs. Then, without warning, he pushed your tip past his lips. You hung your head back with a groan.

“Oh fuck yeah.” You looked back down and watched as he went down halfway, still stroking the remainder of your length with his hand. His tongue was moist against your dick, leaving it shiny with saliva as he lifted his head again to kiss the tip, lapping at the bead of precum forming there. You licked your lips at the sight, gripping his hair a little tighter. He let go of your dick and grabbed onto your hips, opening his mouth wide and moving forward. You watched as he slowly went down the length, past the halfway point, and just barely reaching the base. He gagged a tiny bit, but still stared up at you with his pretty doe eyes, tears filling the corners. Your hand smoothed out his hair and went to cup his cheek. “You look so good like this. My baby boy with his Daddy’s big cock in his mouth. Such a good little slutty boy.” You gave him a little slap on the cheek, just enough to jostle him. “Slutty boy. You like taking Daddy’s big cock, don’t you? Like sucking up my sweet come? I asked you a question, baby.”

He gave a little nod and began to bob his head. The feeling was phenomenal: his mouth was perfectly moist, and his ability to take the whole thing astounded you every time. His cheeks flushed even as he continued to stare up at you, making cute little grunts as he went on. He knew what would happen if he didn’t look at you. You loved seeing his face when he went down on you. The way his eyes widened just a little when you involuntarily moved into him more, the way he sometimes caught himself from touching his own dick, the way his eyes would flutter a tiny bit when he gulped down the buildup of precome on his tongue. He was absolutely gorgeous like this, you could stare at him forever. Of course, you never wanted to come before him, so you would always move onto the next part before you did.

“Okay baby boy, fuck, come on.” You tugged at his hair a little to signal for him to come off, but he didn’t. He only smirked and bobbed his head a little faster. Your dick twitched at the change of pace. “S-shit, baby, fuck, if you don’t stop i’m gonna come.” You a tugged harder, but he hummed, the vibrations going right through you, making your hips buck into him. He choked a little, but continued. You knew what he was doing. Usually, your sex adventures were soft and gentle, but sometimes he purposefully didn’t listen if he wanted you to be rough. Now was no exception.

You let your eyes close and head fall back, both hands grabbing onto his head and hips thrusting into his mouth hard. He gripped your hips, moaning muffled by your dick. Right before you came, you snapped your eyes back to his and buried yourself deep into his mouth. He struggled to swallow the sudden come and coughed some of it through the corners of his mouth. You roughly pulled out of his mouth and watched as he smirked up at you, knowing what you were going to do.

“You know I don’t like coming before you do, baby boy,” you cooed with a mocking tone, kicking your boxers off as you walked to the side table. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Jihoon’s voice was wrecked as he spoke. “I love Daddy’s cock. I wanted to make you feel good.”

You hummed, pulling out a pretty, baby blue vibrator and a clear cockring, turning around to face him. “Baby, come here.” You placed the items on the bed, along with the bottle of lube, and sat on it with your feet on the ground. You watched as Jihoon stood and wiped the come from his lips. He walked over on shaky legs, obviously excited for his ‘punishment’. You pulled him gently onto your lap and nipped at his neck. “You’ve been a bad boy,” you murmured. Jihoon merely giggled at the ticklish feeling of your teeth. “And what happens to bad boys?” You pulled away and looked at him curiously.

He bit his lip to hide his grin. “Bad boys get punished.” His hands fidgeted in his lap.

You hummed in affirmation. “Pants off baby, and lean over Daddy’s legs.” While he did so, you continued to speak. “Tell Daddy what you did wrong.”

“I made Daddy come before me,” he replied sheepishly. “But I love the taste of Daddy’s come-”

“No excuses.” You tugged him over and put him across your legs, stroking his naked ass. “I was only going to hit you five times, but trying to give an excuse earned you another five. Count for me, baby.”

You lifted your hand and brought it down hard, watching him shake and the mark turn red.

“One,” he moaned.

_Smack!_

“Two. F-fuck-”

“Good boys don’t swear, baby. You’re very naughty, aren’t you?”

_Smack!_

“T-three.” His breathing quickened with the pain that exploded from his ass. “Daddy, please.”

You hummed and brought your hand down again. “Come on baby, you can count. You’ve done it before.” His ass was getting redder and it turned you on so much, your dick getting hard again.

“Four.” His voice drew it out in a moan of both pain and pleasure. “More Daddy, _please_.”

You smirked at hearing this. “My naughty little boy is begging to be punished like a slut.” Another slap.

“F-five-”

“Is that what you are, hm? A little slut?”

_Smack!_

“Six!”

“Come on, say it baby. Tell Daddy what you are.”

“I’m a slut! I’m Daddy’s little slut. I’m a naughty slut-”

_Smack!_

“S-s-seven! I’m Daddy’s naughty slut. I love it when Daddy spanks me, fuck-”

“Oh, do you now?” You rubbed circles into his red ass.

_Smack!_

“Yes! Eight. Oh God, please Daddy-”

_Smack!_

“Nine!” He let out a tiny sob.

“Just one more, baby. You’re doing so good for Daddy.” You lifted your hand at its highest point and brought it down hard. Jihoon cried out, almost drowning out the echo of the smack.

“T-ten,” he sobbed.

You lifted him up slowly and gently took his shirt off, laying him back on the bed and kissing his tears away. His face was warm and flushed with arousal.

“Such a good boy. But you still need another punishment, baby,” you mumbled against his skin. You dragged your lips down his chest and stomach and watched him tremble below you. You lifted your own shirt above your head before gently placing the cockring on him. His eyes shut tight and he wiped away his tears. Your heart hurt at this. Even though he cries every time yet says he loves it afterwards, and no matter how many times you do it to him, you always feel awful about hurting him. You leaned in again and pecked his cheeks gently. “Tell me your safeword, baby. I need you to know that you can still use it.” Mostly as a reminder that yes, he’s still okay with this.

His chest shook with his small chuckles and he rolled his eyes. “It’s furry fairy. Now come on, _Daddy_ , punish me.” He kissed your lips sweetly then dropped his head back to the pillow.

Satisfied, you sat up and drizzled the lube on your fingers. “What’s the rules with Daddy’s cockring?”

He hummed in mock-thought. “Can’t come. Can’t touch myself or Daddy. Keep it on for five minutes. And to take it off after five minutes, I have to beg Daddy to let me come.” He recited it perfectly.

The brat.

After setting the timer for five minutes on your phone, you lifted his legs up and circled your lubed index finger around his tight hole. “Is my baby ready?”

Before he could say anything, you pushed your finger in up to the first knuckle. His open mouth made an ‘o’ shape, and his fingers clutched the sheet. Smirking, you pushed a little more in, relishing in the way his eyes fluttered closed and a groan made its way past his lips.

“My baby is so hot like this.” You glanced down to watch your finger disappear into him, the slide made easy with the lube. “Such a good little slut. Can you take another finger?”

“Y-yes,” he said, voice cracking.

“Open your eyes baby.” You looked into his gaze and felt heat rush to your groin. Your middle finger joined the first one, and you felt the way his tight hole relaxed little by little. “Fuck, Daddy is so proud of you baby. Taking my fingers like this. So fucking hot.” The vibe was only about two fingers wide, so you pulled out without warning. Jihoon whined at the loss, but was cut short when you pushed the vibe in and turned it onto the first setting. His legs shook at the first vibrations.

“Daddy,” he moaned.

You hummed and put it to the second setting, leaning over to lap at his nipple and moved your hand slowly. His head tilted to the side, tongue creeping out to lick his lips.

“Feel good, baby?” you cooed.

“Mmm, yes Daddy. Feels so good.” He stared at you, eyes unmoving, as you pushed the vibe into the third setting. His face twisted a little, body making tiny movements to meet yours, but you held him still with your free hand. You moved your mouth up to suck on his collarbone harshly. As you did so, you turned the vibe’s setting to it’s highest point(by-passing the fourth setting) and moved agonizingly slow. Little whimpers and moans left his open mouth, his body squirming even more now.

The timer rang, but you didn’t stop.

“Such a good boy. Lasting five minutes without even begging. You can do it, baby. Make it to ten. Come on.”

The pace you went at was torture for him, and you knew. His cock strained against the ring around it, panting loudly when you pushed the vibe in far enough to reach his prostate-

“Fuck!” he gasped. “Daddy, oh my god-”

“Does it feel good, baby?” you hummed. “You sound so nice. So hot. Come on, tell Daddy how good you feel baby.”

“So good, so good, Daddy please, fuck, move faster. I’m close, i’m close, please Daddy oh my god-”

“Faster? But baby, you aren’t supposed to come.” You nipped his earlobe, leaning close as you held the vibe at his prostate. “Daddy wants you to orgasm dry,” you whispered.

Jihoon moaned loudly, hands grabbing at your arm to try to pull you away. “F-fuck!” His body shook as he came dry.

You started to slowly pump his cock, ignoring his protests.

“Daddy, please, t-take it off! Please let me come.”

You moved down, still holding the vibe in place, and held his hips down as you put your mouth around his cock.

“Ohhhh,” he moaned. His hands gripped your hair tight, trying to pull you off. “Daddy, too much, too much, please let me- ahhhh fuck-!” His head snapped back as you drove him to his second dry orgasm. He began sobbing from the pain and pleasure of overstimulation. “Fuck me Daddy please! Take the r-ring off and let me c-come! _Please-_!”

With a flick of your thumb, you turned the vibe off and pulled it out slowly, watching Jihoon clutch his eyes shut and pant heavily. With delicate fingers, you pried the cockring off and kissed his tip.

“Want Daddy to take you in my mouth, or want me to fuck you hard?” you asked over his raised dick with high eyebrows.

“Fuck me, please,” he breathed, eyes now open.

“With pleasure,” you growled. You gave his dick a long lick then sat up, reaching for the lube but hesitating. “Want me to go in raw, baby boy?”

His chest rose with a sharp intake of breath at your words. You’ve done it before, but you needed to make sure he knew that he could back out now if he wanted.

“Please,” he begged. “Wreck me.”

You sat up and pulled his hips toward you, giving a little grope to his red ass cheek, making him shudder at the feeling. You admired the sweat that beaded around his stomach as you lined yourself up. Without warning, you eased yourself in.

When he wasn’t properly prepared and you went in like this, Jihoon was extremely tight. It felt amazing on your dick. You flung your head back in pleasure. Jihoon had a bruising grip on your arms, his breathing shallow. When you were all the way in, you leaned over and gave him a rough kiss, pushing your tongue through his lips and forcing his head into the pillow. He kissed you back, tongue dancing with yours. His moans came out muffled by your mouth.

You pulled back to let your hips retreat, then slammed forward hard. Jihoon let out a strangled cry, a borderline scream, when your dick hit his prostate with force. You kept going at a fast pace, watching as his face contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure. When you brushed the pad of your finger against the precum beading at his tip his eyes snapped open and stared at you, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. You started stroking him, senses overwhelmed by the sounds of your combined moans and the feeling of your hips hitting the back of his thighs.

At the feeling of your abdomen coiling in pleasure, you buried yourself to the hilt, coming deep in his ass. You flicked your wrist a couple of times and watched as Jihoon came beneath you, coating his stomach and your hand. He cried out, eyes clenched shut, face wet with tears.

You pulled out slowly and leaned in to peck his lips softly, then got up from the bed to grab a washcloth to clean the both of you up.

“You okay?” you asked gently when his body shuddered when you lightly touched his red ass.

“Yeah,” he breathed, although his eyes were still shut.

Throwing the cloth into the clothes basket, you lifted him from the bed and carefully walked into the bathroom, placing him in the bath you had drawn when you went for the cloth. The water was colourful and the bubbles plentiful, and you made sure it was the perfect temperature.

While Jihoon relaxed into the water, you gently stroked your fingers through his hair. “You did good, Jihoon.” You kissed his temple.

He let out a low chuckle. “Thanks, I try.”

You left him to soak so you could change the sheets and make the bed.

After the bath, the both of you changed into big onesies and got on the couch to cuddle and watch a random movie. You made sure not to put pressure on his sore ass, and made him popcorn and hot chocolate.

“You’re okay, right?” You had to make sure.

He nodded with a small smile and snuggled into you. “Yeah. It was pretty rough, but i’m fine. It was fun.”

“Good,” you hummed.

A few minutes later, Jihoon turned around to nuzzle into your neck. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, Jihoon.” You kissed the top of his head and stroked his back gently.

“Can we play Finding Bigfoot later?” he asked, moving his head back to look up at you with big, pleading eyes.

You let out a giggle and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re so cute, how can I say no?”

Ten minutes later, the two of you fell asleep, completely forgetting about After-Sex-Gaming time.

**Author's Note:**

> wow im going to hell


End file.
